Chasing Cars
by Emikolve1617
Summary: This is to Sister Of The Pharaoh that writes Fanfics of our beloved Pairings. Yuma and Astral have feelings for each other but are afraid that thier friendship be broken. As Yuma's thoughts fill in his head, Yuma goes to the park . . . Singing? Will Yuma and Astral confess their love? Will they be together? Yaoi, keyshipping , fangirl rio , some rio x tetsuo , pissed off shark


Merry Christmas keyshippers! This is to Sister Of The Pharaoh that writes good Fanfics of our beloved Shipping/Pairings. Yuma and Astral have feelings for each other but are afraid that thier friendship be broken. As Yuma's thoughts fill in his head, Yuma goes to the park . . . Singing!? Will Yuma and Astral confess their love? Will theybe together? Or not? Yaoi, keyshipping , yuma x astral , fangirl rio and kotari, and some tetsuo x rio. This title is based on a song I was listening to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, I was thinking about keyhipping. Don't like yaoi don't read. Merry Christmas everybody!

Yuma POV

Every now and then Astral and I had our arguments most times but we make up most times. But don't want to deny it , I think is kinda cute when Astral make his mad face and when his happy as well. Then once it comes will saving the world and facing our foes. I think that we have been through a lot of things together. But when we're in our normal days , yeah I go to school as usual and my friends meeting up with me. Sometimes I go to the park to refresh my mind I know that I'm not alone.

Astral is always on my side everywhere we go even if we're mad at each other. Though past several months since I lost Astral and defected Black Mist the Barians almost destroyed the Astral world and my world. Eversince I don't want Astral to suffered the same 'fate' again. I knew Astral did his mission on his own without anyone by his side . Yeah , I have my friends but somehow I feel lonely most times if it was that they don't understand me. But when I had dueled Shark , Astral change my life forever.

We'll doit all

Everything

On our own

We don't need anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Astral POV

Since the moment I met you I feel like I wasn't alone anymore. That I was free from my lomesome prison , I saw your beautiful ruby eyes. How I wonder did god made such a beautiful creature ino my bared eyes , I wonder is this love? Astrals eyes ring uis heard a soft echo inside the keyship. " I wonder is Yuma?" Astral pull a hand on his right ear to hear was the rose-red raven headed boy was saying. It truns out that Yuma was singing this made the spirit curious if what yuma was singing about. He chatched the lyrics carefully.

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that bursting into life

Yuma POV

I want to tell you about my feelings for you. I want to spent time with you all my life I will always be on youe side for the rest of my life.

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know these things will never change for us ar all

"Yuma . . . " I turn around to see who was it is it was astral , who just appeared out of the key. "Yuma, I feel the same way as well." Yuma was now in shocked as his eyes were shining like red rubies when he head astral's response.

"astral."

"Yuma."

Yuma then continued to sing the rest of the lyrics, he then take a deep breath.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"I love you astral." Yuma rest his head on astral's shoulder, astral feel shivers down to his spine when yuma kiss his cheek.

"Yuma."

"Yes astra-"Yuma was cut off when astral kiss yuma's lips. The red-rose raven head teen mske the kiss deeper. when yuma heard astral's moans and hravy breathing. They put apart of the kiss for breathing. " Let's forget just the world just fora while." Astral flow next to yuma as he put his head on yuma's shoulder they see the afternoon dawn sky together. "Yeah , just for a while just to clear our heads you know I mean."

"Yeah." As they let the beautiful sunset dawn sky take over the two lovers. "Awwww , don't they look cute together Reginald. " Rio's face was flushing and giggle like a fangirl."They are going to havea wonderful future together." Kaito and Reginald look away in disgusted by Yuma and astral's love sense. "We're just going to be here okay guys." Orbital 7 looked at Kaito in confuse. "Awwww , came on you guys that's not nice to do show some respect. " said Kotori.

"Don't worry about them Kotori let them go." Tetsuo stared at the two girls in confusion. "Okay that was weird . . . I guess . . . Expect standng here and sneaking to people's privacy, what about we just let yuma ans astral have their little smoochy time."

"That's a good idea Tetuso let's go Rio." Said Reginald as Rio say her good byes to Kotori and Tetsuo. Rio give Tetsuo a kiss on the cheek Tetsuo blushed red as Shark got pissed. "What the hell was that Rio!" Rio giggled."Oh come on Reginald can I just at less say my goodbyes." Tetsuo put his kissed cheek. After Reginald and Rio wrer out of sight. "Rio . . . Kissed . . . Me. SHE KISSED ME! Heheheheheheee" Kotori look at Tetsuo in confusion, as all the teens head home. "Let's call it a day its getting lste anyways." Yuma stand up on his feet as astral nodded his head in response. "We don't want your grandmother and sister worried don't we."

"Yeah I know thinks for the meant it." The tow stardust lovers walked as the sunset dawn take over thier company.


End file.
